For energy conservation purposes, it has become more desirable to reflect solar energy off of roofs and other exterior surfaces. Absorbed solar energy increases energy costs in buildings. In addition, in densely populated areas, such as metropolitan areas, the absorption of solar energy increases ambient air temperatures. A primary absorber of solar energy is building roofs. It is not uncommon for ambient air temperature in metropolitan areas to be 10° F. or more warmer than in surrounding rural areas. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as the urban heat island effect. Reflecting solar energy rather than absorbing it can reduce cooling costs and thereby energy costs in buildings. In addition, reducing solar energy absorption can enhance the quality of life in densely populated areas by helping to decrease ambient air temperatures.
Solar energy reflection can be achieved by using metallic or metal-coated roofing materials. However, because the heat emittance of metallic or metal-coating roofing materials is low, such materials do not produce significant gains in energy conservation and reduced costs since such materials restrict radiant heat flow.
Reflection of solar energy can also be accomplished by using white or light-colored roofs. However, white or light-colored sloped roofs are not accepted in the marketplace due to aesthetic reasons. Instead, darker roofs are preferred. However, darker roofs by their very nature through colored or non-white roofing materials absorb a higher degree of solar energy and reflect less.
Non-flat or sloped roofs typically use shingles coated with colored granules adhered to the outer surface of the shingles. Such shingles are typically made of an asphalt base with the granules embedded in the asphalt. The roofing granules are used both for aesthetic reasons and to protect the underlying base of the shingle. The very nature of such granules creates significant surface roughness on the shingle. Solar radiation thereby encounters decreased reflectivity since the radiation is scattered in a multi-scattering manner that leads to increased absorption when compared to the same coating placed on a smooth surface.